The present invention relates generally to a medical information engine, and particularly to management and consolidation of medical information which enables computation of payoffs that track encounters.
Despite rapid growth of innovation in other fields in recent decades, the world of medical information, including patient medical records, billing, referrals, and a host of other information, has enjoyed little to no useful consolidation, reliability, or ease-of-access, leaving medical professionals, hospitals, clinics, and even insurance companies with many issues, such as unreliability of medical information, uncertainty of diagnosis, lack of standard, and a slew of other related problems.
One of the challenges facing those in the medical or related areas is the number of sources of information, the great amount of information from each source, and consolidation of such information in a manner that renders it meaningful and useful to those in the field in addition to patients. Obviously, this has contributed to increased medical costs and is perhaps largely attributed to the field suffering from an organized solution to better aid the medical professionals, to better aid those requiring more reliable patient history and those requiring more control and access over such information.
Currently, payoffs for medical encounters are not tied to the outcome. A physical therapy session is paid the same regardless of if the patient gains added function or not. This incentivizes providers to be inefficient, and prioritize quantity of care over the quality of care.
It is therefore apparent that an urgent need exists for a medical information navigation engine (“MINE”) capable of managing medical information in a manner that is enables the calculation of payoffs in response to the outcome of an encounter. Such a system will increase care efficiency and increase care quality.